Rush
by rymilu
Summary: When Kasumi dies, Ryu is murdered. The Hayabusa clan leader waits for Ryu's five year old clone to reach the age of ninja. What they don't know is that Kasumi has a clone too and she will meet Ryu's clone, making the lives of the two difficult. Will they have the same fate as the originals or will they survive? In progress and rated M cuz i'm paranoid. This is a SHARED account
1. Prologue

Prologue

Kyle Sunset stared at his wife, their new born child and his little girl. He tried to memorize them and know how they looked together on the porch of their home, saying good bye. Tears made their way to his eyes and he blinked them away. His wife, Mrs. Monterey, glared at him and pierced his skin with her unforgiving and emotionless face; yet her chocolate brown eyes didn't leave all emotion; they hissed and bit at him with regret and anger and disappointment. Kyle tried his best to not feel bad about what he was going to do. He knew his destiny and he knew he was going to leave them. But not in the way that anyone expected. No; Kyle was going to die and he had no say what so ever.

A sigh escaped his lips and he kissed his baby child on her forehead; she yawned and shifted her sleeping position. A smile lifted the corners of his lips but that was not enough to fully lift his spirit. He tried to kiss his wife on the lips but she turned her head. A huge fist slammed into his gut. No matter how much it hurt to be rejected by his wife on his last day, he would keep the tears at bay and under control. Two little arms wrapped around his leg brought him back to life and he pried his daughter off of him lightly. When she looked up, his heart was torn into little pieces. Rebellious brown bangs hung over her small heart shaped face and covered a bit of her wide pink eyes. Those to eyes were being nagged at by fear, hurt, sadness, and confusion. A tear slid off of Kyle's cheek as he embraced his little four year old. She hugged him back as she silently sobbed; ironically, it began to rain a little in the pitch black night. Her small body shook as she clung to her dad.

"I'll miss you," she choked out; unable to say anything above a whisper. He pulled away and took her tiny hands into his own.

"Be a good girl and be safe, sweetie. I'm going to miss you, but remember: I'll always be where you are," he replied.

The four year old girl nodded and hugged him again; not wanting to let go. He squeezed her small body as he heard a honk from behind him. Slowly and gently, he forced her to let go. He gave her a grim smile, turned and walked away. A tear slid off of the little girl's cheek as she watched her father get in the car. In the car that was taking the man she called father.

With forceful might, the super ninja and keeper of the Dragon Sword slammed his hand against the wooden table; smashing it into pieces. Tears ran along his face as he shut his eyes tight. His teeth were gritted together; fist on the remaining pieces of the desk; body angled in a slight bending position. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't. He wouldn't. Regaining his composure, he stood up straight and cleared his voice before ordering a servant to lead him where the body- no; where _she _– was. In fear of what may occur if not following orders, the servant led him to where the corpse lay.

Carefully and slowly, he stepped in. The room was completely dark except for the moonlight that was gazing down in a stream of light from the floor to ceiling window; touching the soulless and dead body. Something inside him twisted. He felt sick and empty and angry. But most of all, he was hurt. He was wounded in a way only he himself knew yet could not describe. The feeling- the pain; the _agony_ – was killing him. Tears burned in his forest green mixed with emerald green eyes. Pain devoured him whole as he stared and stood next to the corpse of the woman he once married and loved.

A trembling, tan hand reached out and touched the cold, pale cheek and ran through the flawless auburn hair of the once beautiful and living maiden that lay on the king sized bed. He clung to her hand and soon he heard a click. With the speed of light, a bullet ran through his flesh and planted itself in his heart. He let out a silent gasping sound as he fell with a thud. His dead hand never let go of his dead wife's hand.

A small grunt was heard as the assistant opened the sealed and forbidden door. The man, owner of the business, entered and a small wicked grin crept onto his shadowed face. He saw pictures filled with a girl all over the right side of the room and pictures of the boy on the opposite side. In the middle of the room was a cylinder test tube. Dirty green water filled it; a boy – _the _ boy – floated in it. Wires clung to his skin. The business man looked at the boy with interest.

"Has it been done?" he asked.

"Yes sir," replied a female voice. "He has been killed along with his wife and his wife's partner."

The man nodded. "Good," whispered he. He turned and ordered his workers, "Release the boy and put him with a family!" Everyone did as told and released the boy. The boy was completely asleep and had no clue what was going to happen. They found him foster parents and transmitted all the memories of the foster parents' dead child into his mind. The workers paid the parents' for their silence and gave them the boy. All along the Man saw all of that.

Thunder roared as lightning cackled; her pink eyes were tearful and puffy. Her small body was shaking uncontrollably as she stared at and hugged her dead father. A tear slipped off her cheek and landed on her father's chest. Sobs of disbelief and sorrow filled the room. Her mother pried her off of her most favorite person and closed the coffin.

The Man watched it all happen over and over. Delight filled him. He was God and no one would tell him to go away. No one.

**Well that's that. Hoped you liked the Prologue. Well, love you all. Oh and this is a SHARED account just to let everyone know. So yeah. Laters! ~rymilu**


	2. Beginnings

Beginnings

_Mist_

She opened her eyes as her mom gently shook her awake. The little girl got up and showered, obeying her tired mother's wishes. When she came out, her mother gave her a light pink dress to match her eyes. It was simple with a hot pink ribbon to tie it at the back. The fabric was silk and she knew her mother had gone to some expense to buy it. Now a days, things like this were really expensive and her family wasn't really economically good. Her mother worked now, to help with bills; they had to sell the house and move into an apartment with her aunt and her uncle( her mom's siblings) to pay some stuff; they had to sell many things. Two years ago, they were rich. Two years ago, her mother didn't work. Two years ago, it was a happy family of three. Two years ago, her father was still alive… Her throat tightened and she ignored it. She was _six_ for Lord's sake! She could cope. She could; she _would_. No matter how much it hurt.

"I'm done with your hair, Rymilu," her mother told her. Rymilu cringed inwardly as she heard her mother's tired voice. She hated how weak her mother sounded; her mother that was normally an ice queen. These two years had broken her. But they were doing good; struggling but making it.

Don't get to ahead of yourself, she bitterly chided herself as she got down from the stool and walked to the door. She stopped and turned around. She was struck with the beauty her mother radiated. Her mother, Ms. Monterey, looked young and beautiful in her light green dress. Like Rymilu's, it was simple and beautiful with semi-see through webbed fabric at the top, yet, unlike Rymilu's, it was not expensive. A bitter slap hit Rymilu on her face. Sadness made it's way to Rymilu's system and Rymilu felt bad for being a mean person to her mother. After all, her mother was twenty one years old. She didn't need anyone to be mean to her.

"You look beautiful," she told her. Ms. Monterey blushed as she met her daughter's eyes. When she saw her mother's sad, light brown eyes, Rymilu felt an invisible punch hit her gut. Fighting tears off, the bitter six year old hustled to her mother and hugged her tight. Taken aback, her mother hugged her. It was rare when the bitter, little girl she called daughter hugged her since her father's death. Ever since Rymilu's father died, Martha Monterey didn't know how to approach her closed, bitter little girl. Only her aunt and her uncle could, and her best guy friend.

Tears of happiness and sadness fell down the grown woman's cheeks. Rymilu silently sobbed. Outside, it began to rain. Her mother pulled back and began laughing. Frowning as she sobbed, Rymilu stared at her mother.

"The angels cry for you," she promised and explained. Rymilu's frown softened and she just nodded. Quickly she wiped away the tears and outside, it stopped raining. The little girl turned and was stopped once again by her mother. "Eric is coming to pick us up." Rymilu nodded.

She hissed once she was outside; out of her mother's hearing range.

She didn't like Eric very well. He was her mother's new guy friend. Well, her only one. Eric had her mother and sister under his trance, eating out of the palm of his hand, but not Rymilu. She didn't know why she didn't like Eric. Sure, he was nice and friendly and funny and he brought some sunshine rays to Ms. Monterey's love life, but something about him rubbed Rymilu the wrong way. Something – something _creepy_ – whispered in her mind that he was not _right_.

Annoyed with herself and her paranoid thoughts, Rymilu walked up to her aunt. To her favorite aunt whom also was her mother's sister. Mrs. Sonia Monterey looked at her niece and smiled. Noticing the look on her face, Mrs. Sonia asked what was wrong with a concerned look on her face. When the word "Eric" came out bitterly and venomously out of her niece's lips, Mrs. Sonia cracked a grin. It was no big secret she didn't like Eric. She went back to slicing the last potato before casually starting a conversation with her about what she thought about what was wrong about Eric. She knew the answers, but never got tired of hearing the complaints her niece told her.

Rymilu, being the smart little girl she was, quickly changed the subject in the same casual way her aunt had. Chuckling to herself, Rymilu gazed amused at her uncle as he came out of the bathroom moments later in his suit. Something was off and soon Rymilu figured it out: His hair was pink. Seeing her husband like that, Mrs. Sonia began cracking up. Rymilu let out a giggle and soon wished she hadn't as her uncle shot her a glare.

"It was an accident!" she claimed. And it was. Rymilu had put her doll's hair dye in the shower after using it. They all knew that, including her glaring and pink haired uncle.

"Now how am I supposed to go to the party?" demanded her uncle.

"With your suit and… pink hair." Her aunt burst out laughing at Rymilu's remark. Rymilu cheekily smiled at him. A sigh escaped his lips as he gave up.

"I guess I could…" With that, her uncle, Carlos Alberto left to check on the sleeping babies whom were Rymilu's sister, Vanessa and their cousin, Angel.

There was a knock on the door and Mr. Carlos's brother, Benjamin, opened the door to reveal their neighbors, Mrs. and Mr. Jimenez.

"Hello," Rymilu greeted as she stepped in. Benjamin looked surprised. Hadn't she been sitting next to her aunt? Shaking his head, he went back to the conversation that was unfolding before him. The married couple smiled at the little girl and the man.

"We just wanted to let you know the party is starting," Mrs. Jimenez informed them.

Benjamin nodded and replied with a brief "thank you". The couple left and Rymilu followed them. She began her search for the Jimenez's son, Edwin. She shook hands with a lot of grown ups and held a frown, pout, and sigh from escaping her defenses when the older women made a fuss over how cute she was. Move on, ladies, she wanted to say, but decided against it. She was about to excuse herself when Mrs. Jimenez came in and interrupted; telling the young girl the food was ready and she could get some, knowing very well that Rymilu could get herself some food. Rymilu gratefully nodded, wanting to hug the woman that had saved her from such two-face women.

Quickly, she glided herself to the patio of the apartments. There she saw many little kids playing. She ignored them all and went up to Roger. Roger was Edwin's seven year old nephew. Edwin's cousin was Roger's dad. She wanted to get information about where her best friend was. Roger held no information and went to his mother to leave. Pouting and frowning, she glared at the ground while standing and crossing her arms over her chest. A sound made its way into her ears and they perked up in response. Familiar laughter was heard and she looked up. Edwin was standing in front of her. She smiled; frown and pout disappearing.

Rymilu was about to skip to him when she saw _him._ She froze almost instantly. Why is _he_ here? She wondered. Mentally, she face palmed herself. Of course _he_'s going to be here, she chided. _He_'s related to Ed!

Cautiously, she made her way to her home, not wanting to let _him_ see her. Just as she was about to turn the corner, she snuck a glance to them. Her heart stopped beating when forest green mixed with emerald green eyes met her pink eyes. A fire of fear spread through her, breaking the paralyzed state she was in and, as fast as she could, she turned her gaze away and broke into a run; running away to her house; running away from _him._

_Autumn Leaves_

Edwin was talking nonstop of his friend. His cousin just rolled his eyes and kept on walking behind him, knowing rather well that Ed wouldn't notice. He paid closer attention to the ground, noticing cracks and insects. Ed stopped him and turned to him. He just kept his emerald gaze on the floor.

"Duuuuuud-uh!" Edwin whined. "You're not paying attention to me!"

"Duuuuuud-uh!" he mimicked, "'You're not paying attention to me!' Seriously? Ed, I seriously don't care about some girl and how awesome she is."

"Luis, she isn't just _a_ girl, she is _the_ girl. Tough, funny, pretty-"

Luis's view sliced the air as he looked up to see his cousin's face. "Whoa, dude! Did you just call her _pretty_?"

At this, Edwin blushed. His cousin – Luis – smirked. Luis knew his cousin liked this mysterious girl; a girl he saw once or twice in little glimpses; a girl he never actually met. He had seen her and when he did, it was just the flicker of her brown hair which was rebellious as a mule. As Edwin stuttered to find an explanation, Luis caught sight of the girl. His mixed green vision caught a soft pink one. He saw how fear and shock crept in them; how they filled those pink eyes. Luis couldn't take his eyes off of her. He couldn't; he _wouldn't._ She turned away and ran; her hair flickering after her.

"Let's just play something, dude," Luis interrupted; his voice conflicting between sounding far away, bitter and demanding. He cleared his throat and split the with his jaded eyes as he turned his focus towards Ed's face. His cousin nodded and both walked to the back patio.

_Mist_

Her heart was pounding like hands on a drum. She was breathing hard and couldn't control herself. Rymilu closed her eyes as she tried to regain herself.

"What is it, Rymilu?" a concerned voice asked. Rymilu opened her eyes and lied, saying it was nothing, just a big scary dog. Not pushing her daughter farther, Martha nodded. Then she went back to her room.

Rymilu fought off tears as she frowned. Her bottom lip quivered; the door rang and she opened it; no sing of tears, no sign of any weakness. Her fake smile faltered a bit when she saw Eric. She smiled as she greeted him and invited him inside; hating every second of it. As he ruffled her rebellious hair, Eric smiled and stepped inside. Her aunt and two uncles greeted him. Rymilu rolled her eyes at their clearly false façade; they need acting lessons, she mused as she slipped outside, unnoticed like only she knew. She had just closed the door when she heard footsteps; her ears perking up at the soft sounds. They followed a familiar rhythm and she turned to greet Edwin but was stopped short.

Two evil jaded blades called eyes stared into her own. Rymilu froze in place as she gaped at the person. Her heart began racing in fear. It was _him_. She stood there as he walked towards her. Her cherry eyes widened a bit. She watched every one of _his_ movements. Once again, her ears perked as she heard footsteps. The boy must've heard them too, for he called out to Edwin; his knife like eyes never leaving hers. Rymilu bit her lip as she felt her heart race; heard her blood whooshing in her ears; felt her nerve in the curve that her neck met her shoulder stiffen. Her gaze never left his; not wanting to let him know he had intimidated her. She wouldn't let him get inside her mind. She wouldn't. His forest green mixed with emerald green eyes nagged at her and taunted her; not wanting to let her fell like she won. She broke their gaze, turned and left.

_Autumn Leaves_

The girl turned and left; leaving him and Edwin. Something about the way fear made its way into her made Luis excited. He liked it; loved it to no end. He couldn't help it. Luis sighed as he tried to make himself comfortable on his bed. The party had gone well and was fun, but, no matter how much he tried, he couldn't get those pink eyes out of his mind; those eyes that were filled with such terror. With such innocence. Once again he sighed as he closed his eyes.

_Darkness_

Pleasure filled him as he looked at the sleeping girl and boy on his cameras. Everything was according to his marvelous plan; to the plan he had invented three years ago and then put into place two years ago. Oh, how he loved it! No matter how much people suffered, he would have his plan work. He would make it work, no matter the cost. Hadn't he after all made the clones? Two illegal, one with permission? One of the blasted warrior ninja that they paid him to do and one of his beloved wife. One of…

A bitter, maniac laugh escaped his bearded lips. He pressed the off button and the screens in front of him went black. And only darkness surrounded his already shadowed covered body. The lights went off and he was gone. He had vanished with the dark.

**All righty then. I hoped you guys loved this chap 'cause inspiration don't come so easily. Your opinions and criticism are welcomed. Review, please! Love you all! Laters! I do realize I put the girl's name to be "Rymilu", reason is that I ran out of unique names that I'm not using. Sooooo yeah. Well, that's it. Laters! ~ rymilu**


	3. Full Meetings

Full Meetings

_Mist_

A sigh escaped her lips as she walked to the tree where her friend was. She looked down and never made eye contact with Edwin as they talked; barely said a word. Her throat was tight and she restrained herself from sobbing; from breaking. Edwin being clueless about a girl, didn't say anything about her, just kept talking about his day. Rymilu nodded and said "cool story bro" when he paused.

The quiet, not so bitter girl was so lost in her thoughts. She couldn't believe what had happened two months ago. Eric – blasted Eric – had hit her mom; something that her father had never done. They were fighting and then everything was so fast. All she remembered was that the police came as she and her two sisters got in her uncle's car. Her mother cried about Eric the next day, wishing she could see him one more time. Rymilu had felt something bitter inside of her bubble. Something that held resentment and broken trust and anger. She hated how weak her mother had gotten. Her mother had been broken, sure, but not like she was now. Now her mother had no wishes of moving on without a mate. A mate! A mate who happened to be Eric. Eric.

Rymilu felt her stomach churn and twist; threatening to spit what little she had eaten. Though it had been two months, Rymilu was still effected; still scarred. Seeing your mom get hit had no special way of disappearing out of a child's mind; especially one like hers. Her mind was pure and innocent. Even when she was bitter towards someone, she wished them no harm and never cussed, but lately she was becoming darker and evil. She was innocent although she was nine. Who would've thought three years would pass so fast and my mother would be stuck to Eric like glue on paper, she mused sourly.

A honk from the two houses' driveway pulled her out f her thoughts. The sad nine year old glanced up and she hissed under her breath. Edwin excused himself and she just mumbled an "Oh, yeah, sure". She tried to be invisible as she glided past the aunt and uncle of Edwin's. Luckily, no one noticed her. No one; especially not _him_. It was stupid she was still scared of Edwin's cousin, but she couldn't help it. He scared her senseless and his eyes intimidated and shook her whole being. They never officially met and her mother had taught her better than to judge a book by its cover, but she couldn't help it. He scared her, period. Period, period, period, period, period, period, _period_.

The sweet smell of cookies baking and scent of caramel made their way into her nostrils. A small, weak smile lifted her lips a bit. Her aunt, Mrs. Monterey, and her mother, Ms. Monterey, cooked. Rymilu shook her head at their maiden names; why they still insisted of keeping their maiden names was under Rymilu's smart mind. Her aunt had no reason to keep her maiden name; she was married for Pete's sake! Her mother however….

Rymilu's spirit darkened. Her mother. Ugh. She hated her mother now a days. Three years of seeing her mother fall and hopelessly scoop up all of Eric's lies and crap had left her hating her mother; her mother that was the only parent she had left….

Immediately, tears burned in her eyes, but she willed them away. She wouldn't cry; she just wouldn't; she would not cry for her mother's stupid flaws. It was not her fault that she had become sourer these few weeks. Her mother thought she was sad because of Eric's loss of presence in the house. Rymilu inwardly chuckled darkly. If her mother knew what she thought about her mistakes, she would fall apart. Rymilu mused the sight in her mind and a smirk flashed onto her lips, but quickly disappeared when her eyes landed on her mother's sickish yellow cheek. She felt awful. What kind of daughter was she?

Shaking off the consuming guilt, she trudged to the living room and sat on the couch; staying unnoticed to the grown ups watching the championship of their stupid, beloved soccer. What is so interesting about soccer? Rymilu asked herself as she watched the players chase the ball like helpless puppies. After a few minutes of seeing the pointless game, she slipped out of the living room and walked out. She shuffled to the tree she had been at with Ed and sat on the bench that was placed next to the cherry blossom tree.

Her cherry eyes wandered around and she was glad her uncles had moved to these houses along with her grandmother and Edwin's parents. There were two houses; one in the front, one in the back. The one in the front was a one story house and in there lived Benjamin, Carlos, Sonia and Mr. Gustavo Monterey and his wife Rachel. The one in the back was a two story. Rymilu's grandma and her partner lived there with Mr. and Mrs. Jimenez. The garage was part of the back part house's side. In there lived Roger's dad, Richard.

Her ears perked up as she heard two pairs of footsteps and she turned when they stopped, a smile on her lips. Rymilu tensed as she gazed into green eyes, smile faltering completely.

_Autumn Leaves_

It hadn't escaped his eyes when she left. It didn't. He was surprised he was the only one who noticed. He and Edwin talked for a while in Ed's parents' room when he saw her slip out of the living room. He immediately suggested if they could go outside to shoot some hoops. Ed being clueless as a fish, agreed. Luis smiled and he and Ed walked out to the front part of the houses.

Luis saw her and his breath caught. Her hair was longer than before and even more rebellious. Just the way he liked it. She had grown taller and showed signs of a maturing body; something girls his age and higher barely showed until thirteen. This girl that had once caught Edwin's attention was stunning. He understood why Edwin felt so attracted to her. He then realized he wanted to make her squirm under his gaze. He, as a boy, loved it when the girls that talked to him got nervous, but none of them could beat the girl that stood a few feet from him.

He told – _commanded_ – for Ed to hurry up by hissing at him and lightly pushing him farther to where the girl – his _prey_ – stood. They stopped when they were mere inches away from the girl. She turned with a smile as she was about to greet Edwin. Her smile faltered ever so noticeably as her pink eyes flashed with alertness and fear; body paralyzed. Luis's eyes caught hers and they looked at one another. They stood like that as Ed – oh, poor, sweet, innocent, and naïve Ed – blabbered on and on about some random movie, oblivious to the tension that had consumed both his companions. Slowly the girl's eyes left no emotion as if a shield had taken place, yet curiosity remained for a bit; lingering in her cherry irises It took all Luis's will power to tear his gaze away from hers as he turned to the younger boy. He forced a smile and interrupted Ed.

"Who's this, Ed?" he asked. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the girl flinch slightly at the coldness that had almost completely enveloped his voice, leaving little warmth to it.

"Huh? Oh, this is Rymilu," replied Ed as he looked at his cousin.

"Nice to meet you," he paused, "Rymilu, was it?" The girl – his prey – _Rymilu_ – nodded slowly; her eyes never leaving his.

"What's your name?" questioned she.

It surprised him by the clarity in her words. She didn't stammer like other girls that he had spoken to. She kept her gaze on him and concentrated on him only; never leaving her guard down. Her voice was thick with her casual self, yet he knew she was still wary. Wary about him and he liked it. She rose an eyebrow and repeated her question.

Luis began to think. He wanted a name for himself that was both feared by her and unique. A smirk crept onto his lips as he told her.

"My name is Luis," he began. "But you can call me Ryu."

Rymilu tilted her head slightly to the side, making her look cute. "Ryu?"

"Yes; Ryu Hayabusa." With a smirk on his lips, the boy left with his cousin.

_Darkness_

A cackle escaped his lips as a rare proud and surprised spark lit his sun glassed eyes. He brought the hot tea to his mouth as he watched the seen unfold in front of him. He waited patiently for the girl's reaction, but received nothing. His eyes narrowed as he watched the girl closely. She did nothing. A frown and anger were placed on his face and eyes. He began doubting himself, but was a tad bit relieved as the boy turned around with the other boy in tow and the girl stood there; a finger on her lips, slightly slanted, her other hand supporting the elbow and a frown on her face; a look of determination set in her eyes.

The man – the _creator_ of such unique inventions – covered by darkness, cackled; the look of the girl's face paused in the large computer screen. He sighed as he brought a hand up to his head and ran it through his blond tainted by gray hair. He was getting impatient but would wait for all costs. He would not explode in desperation. After all, had he not taken down the advanced weaponry company and made it his own? Had he not made a dozen clones of the blasted girl, the girl that had run away to avenge her brother? Had he not made the most powerful bio weapon the world never knew about?

A sigh escaped his lips again. He was all mighty and powerful. He had made bigger plans now, and they – his previous plans – had taken great patience and time. This one – this plan ever so magnificent – was going to be the best. The best one yet. Grinning like a child on a Christmas morning, the man leaned back on his chair and watched the screen.

_Mist_

As soon as the name came out of the boy's lips, she regretted asking. _It _– the name he had given himself – made goose bumps trail up and down her arms. Something about the name made Rymilu edgy; curious; confused. Something about the name made her memory click; made her try to get a lost memory. She mentally shook her head. After the boy had said it, he had left. With her best friend.

Rymilu tried not to frown but failed miserably as she pondered. She would get to the bottom of the mysterious boy, that was already decided when he had caught her eye. But now, she would have to search herself too.

Her head snapped as she looked up to her mother. Her mother, Ms. Monterey, put a hand on her daughter's shoulder, but Rymilu shook it off and stepped back. Ms. Monterey's hand fell limp to her side as she watched her daughter with wide hurt eyes. Rymilu avoided her mother's gaze and crossed her arms over her chest. Her mother told her that the food was ready and she could go. Rymilu nodded and was halfway to her aunt's house when she heard a sigh escape her mother and she – her mother – muttered something. Rymilu knew her mother wouldn't know she had heard what her mother had said. She wouldn't know, but Rymilu would.

Tears welled up in her eyes as the words her mother had said burned in her mind. She swallowed the lump in her throat. She wouldn't cry. She was strong enough and didn't need her mother. She hurried up and before she knew it she had finished eating and was now in her room and on her bed. The door was closed and Rymilu turned her radio to full volume in one of her favorite rock stations. The tears that had disappeared at her aunt's house came back and it began raining, ironically, like all the times she cried.

It was true; she was messed up to her mother, but that was because her mother had rightfully all the fault and she had the right to be mad at her mother. She wasn't very connective to her mother, but she couldn't help it. After her father's death, she was bitter because, well, her father was the only one she had really spent time with in her early childhood years. Her father was the one person she looked up to. Somehow, at such a young age – age of _seventeen_ – he had managed to take care of his family and provide them with everything they needed. Her mother didn't have to work back in those days; she would just cook and do regular house wife work. Back in those days, she was happy.

As tears fell down Rymilu's face, she wondered for the hundredth time what would have happened to her mother, herself and sister if her father hadn't died. Vannya, her younger sister, would not have been born, that's for sure; after all, she was Eric's kid. Rymilu questioned herself if it was good or sinful to wish a kid's – an _innocent_ kid's – non birth. She felt awful now, but she shook it off. She wiped away her tears and decided that it was time now, to search herself; now, the time where she was the most sensible and where her defenses were down.

She sat in the meditation position her aunt Karen had showed her. And she searched.

_Darkness_

It surprised the man she was meditating. After all, she had not been introduced to any type of martial arts. Interested he looked at the young girl – the girl that was in his plan. The opening of a door made his attention snap away from the screen. One of the cleaning clones stood there and informed him _they_ were here. He nodded and dismissed the clone. He stood up and straightened his suit before glancing one last time at the screen to where the girl was.

_Autumn Leaves_

Luis looked up at the ceiling and pondered what the girl was doing. Was she trembling in her bed as she remembered the name he had given himself? He didn't know, but it didn't matter. Or at least he thought it didn't. Luis growled and shifted his position in his bed as he chided himself for leaving so soon and not waiting for her reaction. He sighed. _I'll ask Ed to keep tabs on her_, he decided. With that, he closed his eyes and let sleep consume him.

**Done! Yay! Okay, so what do you think? I hope all of you enjoyed it. I'm doing a time skip (just to let you all know) because I figure that none of you want to take this story slowly. ****Well, laters! Love always! ~rymilu**


	4. Unexpected Changes

Unexpected Changes

_Darkness_

He was looking at the recent progress the two children – his _spawns _– his _children_ – his _creations_ – his _things_ – had made. He sipped some of his tea as he looked up at the screen with interest. He was about to begin to type something when the door of his chambers exploded. Bewilderment and irritation were written all over his face. Who dared disturb him?! Who did NOT know to leave him alone?!

Furious, he faced the two figures that were at the door. When the smoke cleared and he saw who it was, fear gripped at him while a bit of interest sparked.

The first man stepped forward and soon followed the other. The man had long, brown tainted gray hair pulled into a pony tail. His eyes were a cold forest green. The other man had shaggy light brown hair and hazel eyes. Both men stood tall and stared at him. Both men had a lot of weapons, the blond man knew, yet, to the eye, it appeared to only be one.

The blonde man stood up and dusted the non existing dust off of himself. He put a fake smile on and walked forward. He extended his hand and left it hanging until the guy with the shaggy hair slapped his hand. His eyes were cold and emotionless. The blonde business man withdrew his hand and looked at both newcomers.

"Well, if it isn't the leader of the –"

"Cut the act, Donavan," the long haired brunette man hissed. "Where is my son?"

"Your _son_?" Donavan asked, an amused look painted on his face. "Or the _copy_ of your ninja son? Huh, all mighty leader of the Hayabusa clan?"

Senior Hayabusa ignored the question and demanded in a calm deadly voice, "Where is Ryu?"

"Someplace –" Donavan was interrupted by the companion of Senior Hayabusa as he spun Donavan around and pinned his arm on his back. Donavan was scared and excited. He loved the way he could easily get under the ninja leaders' skins. The man with the shaggy hair repeated the demand, twisting the blonde's arm with every word. Pain shot up Donavan's arm and it took all his will power to not cry out in pain; unwilling to let the man know he was defenseless and weak. "Okay, okay. He's –" Once again his sentence was interjected, but this time it was by the computer.

The computer alerted the men where Ryu had stopped moving. Donavan mentally cursed himself for not turning the computer off. "Go check the place in the computer, Hayate," Senior Hayabusa ordered. The man – Hayate – followed the orders after leaving the blonde man on the floor and once he got the information, he nodded and both men disappeared. Donavan growled and then let out a scream. Things were so not going his way today.

He picked himself and sat on his chair. He didn't care if the maids saw his plan; they wouldn't understand; they were – after all – made to follow house work problems. As he furiously typed, a plan began forming in his mind, and soon the frown turned into a smirk. Donavan collapsed into his chair and clasped his hands together. The maniac smile on his face never leaving as he watched the computer screen.

_Autumn Leaves_

Luis walked to his friend's class. Taekwondo class to be exact. He hurried his pace so he could see her before she left. One more turn, he thought. And sure enough, it was only one more turn and he was walking two feet away from the entrance. He relaxed as he saw very few parents and a few students enter. Before he could approach the girl he used to love to scare, she entered with some guy; her purple belt in her hand, chest guard in the other. The guy carried two bags. One was his and the other was hers. She let out a laugh; like a child's laugh; full of innocence and sweetness. The guy flashed her a smile and put his hand on her small back and gently pushed her in.

He didn't know why, but he had a sudden feeling to protect the girl; his prey; his Rymilu. _My_ Rymilu? He wondered. Where did _that_ come from? Thinking it was the caffeine in his coffee making him delirious, he threw it into the nearest trash can and shuffled to the two pillars that supported the building's rooftop. He leaned against one and looked at Rymilu as she put on her gear and talked to the blasted boy, narrowing his eyes; eyeing Rymilu's interaction with the guy.

Over the years – which were only two – Luis had come to know Rymilu better and befriended her. She was still the quiet girl he had caught glimpses of a few years ago. She was bitter, but not as much as before. Both were actually in good terms and nothing had separated both of them.

Luis watched intently as Rymilu and the guy went up in the front of the line with kids behind them. Their instructor shouted some words and the kids began running. Even though the guy was running fast, Rymilu kept up easily with him. That amazed both the guy and Luis. By the time the instructor told everyone to stop and line up, every one was panting, but not Rymilu or the guy. A few more orders escaped from the instructor and everyone made two rows; kids facing each other of ages fourteen through six. Kids began moving in "Z" line with the partner in front of them. Luis narrowed his eyes a bit more as the guy pulled Rymilu toward him, away from the glass.

He watched how Rymilu got in a fighting stance along with the others. He kept his eyes trained on Rymilu and inspected her fighting. When the instructor yelled the magic word – Go – Rymilu launched into action. Her kicks were fast. Luis observed as they fought – Rymilu and the damn guy. He saw how the guy was restraining himself from hurting her. He saw Rymilu just moving before striking.

He felt a gust of wind, ears perking up slightly and before he could react, he was pulled into a car. It was obvious, yet the funny thing was no one noticed. No one noticed a him disappear.

_Mist_

Cold sweat trickled down her eyebrow as she stepped cautiously side ways. Misael did the same. Acting fast, she slid back and threw a back kick, a round house kick made contact with his chest guard and was soon followed by a side kick, two punches, and three round house kicks. Rymilu corner stepped at the same time Misael sent a flying round house kick. Rymilu's left foot collided with the chest guard once more as she round housed. The match went on like that for two minutes. When her right foot was in the front, Rymilu quickly switched her footing and did an axe kick before it landed and she spun around; raising her right foot again to throw him off guard and side kicked with her right after she landed and threw two punches. Misael tried some fancy moves of his own. She was ready though.

Misael jumped from his spot and hit her on her shoulder with one of his descending axe kicks. Then he side kicked and spun around. Rymilu stepped out of the way in time as he round housed and back kicked only to throw a hammer kick. The blow missed her, yet the air grazed her skin.

Her instructor, Master Joe, stopped the fighting and told everyone to line up with their partner. He separated them into three groups. Then he started barking orders like always. Rymilu wasn't paying attention though. Her eyes narrowed into slits as she noticed Luis missing. Where was he? She was pulled out of her thoughts when she saw a fist coming her way.

_Autumn Leaves_

Fear bubbled up inside him. He couldn't do anything, see anything, but stay still and try to calm his hammering heart. A tiny voice at the back of his head hissed, _You're going to die…._

Luis squirmed once more and stopped as his ears detected sounds. With all his might he focused on the conversation taking place just next door. Both voices sounded familiar and he found himself searching for something. Something he did not know but was sure he was supposed to know. Luis pushed those thoughts aside and began trying to struggle against the binds that held him captured, defenseless and weak. He stopped straining himself against the binds as his ears perked up and the door opened.

The sound of the door closing softly and three sets of breathing were the only things he heard. He hated not being able to see colors.

Something had been taken out. And one of the kidnappers moved towards him before the _swish_ and feeling of air grazing skin were felt and heard. Luis felt the binding on his legs loosen. Another swift movement and feeling of air, and the binding on his hands was broken. The kidnapper that had untied him stepped back. After a few moments of silence, Luis decided to take off his blind fold. Bright light met his eyes, and he squinted, trying to get used to the light. Split seconds passed and Luis's eye sight was back to normal. His emerald green eyes sliced the air and landed on the two people that were in the room along with him.

Both men looked at each other worriedly when Luis did nothing. Confusion wrapped around him like a blanket and fear squirmed right next to him in the blanket of confusion. Who were these two men? He wondered. Why do they seem so… familiar?

The man, oldest to both him and the other kidnapper, stepped in front of the other and into Luis's view line. Emerald forest green met plain old green.

"Son, you are finally with us," he said. His voice sounded old and tired; wise and fatherly; a lot of emotions swam in his eyes and Luis somehow knew that this man had gone through a lot of pain and loss. Luis just stared at the man and didn't say anything. "I'm terribly sorry for the way you were brought here. I had no idea that that might've happened; if I knew who was going to be sent I would've –"

The door slammed open and a voice cried, "Master Ryu!" Luis's eyes snapped to the person's direction and something tugged at his mind. In his view was a purple haired girl who seemed slightly younger than him. Her hazel eyes met his and he knew he had seen her before. Those eyes were almost red in the dim light. A bright red. They were familiar to him, almost like…

"Rymilu?" he asked; eyes wide in an anime like version.

"Master Ryu, who are you –"

"Ayane, what are you doing here?" the other kidnapper demanded.

Luis's head was spinning as the girl – Ayane – and the other guy began talking. _Ryu? How does she know about the name I gave myself about two and a half years ago? Only Ed and Rymilu know about that…._

The talking of the people in the room was giving him a serious headache. He was getting frustrated that no one was explaining why he was there. A sigh escaped his lips and he hung his head low. The voices were seriously staring to annoy him and he hated that no one was giving him answers. So he got up, walked to the door, unnoticed, and opened it before slipping out. He didn't know where he was, but he didn't care. He was going to have some answers and he would get them. No matter the cost.

_Mist_

Rymilu gulped the remaining water in her bottle and released a gasp, glad to have satisfied her thirst. Her companion chuckled. She shot a questioning gaze at Misael. He just shook his head and the young girl decided to let it go. She stood waiting for Luis. Where was he? He was supposed to have picked her up ten minutes ago. Irritated, the eleven year old girl crossed her arms over her chest and huffed one of her bangs out of her face. Another chuckle escaped her waiting companion. She just frowned and stared right ahead.

"Who are you waiting for?" he asked her.

"My friend," she replied. "You?"

"Mom." She nodded and both stood waiting for a few more moments. His mom came in her glossy white Volkswagen and her companion walked to the driver side. Rymilu's ears perked as she heard him ask his mom if they could take her. His mom agreed and Misael walked back to the girl. "Need a ride?"

Her frown disappeared and she offered him a small smile. "I'll love you forever if you do give me a ride."

He cracked a grin. "Hop in then." He guided her to the back of the car and opened the trunk; he threw both his and her gear bags. Misael closed the trunk with a loud _Clunk_. He gently led her to the passenger side and she hopped in. He closed the door and got in the passenger seat.

The older woman looked at the girl from the review mirror and smiled. Polite as ever and always, Rymilu smiled back and said, "Hello, ma'am. Thank you so much for giving me a ride."

Rymilu knew the woman was surprised at her polite skills by the sudden change of the woman's smile. It turned from polite fakeness to an actual smile; her brown eyes twinkled with appreciation and Rymilu felt pleased that she had won this woman's approval.

"My name is Silvia Brewers," the woman – Mrs. Brewers – informed the girl.

"My name is –"

"Rymilu. Yes, my son has talked very much about you. How old are you?"

"Eleven, Mrs. Brewers."

"One year younger than my son here." Mrs. Brewers let out a laugh. Rymilu just smiled.

"Mom," whined Misael, "You are probably scaring the poor girl with all these questions."

"Well, sorry if I want to know more about the girl –"

Mrs. Brewers' son butted in, "So where do you want us to take you?"

Rymilu gave them the direction and Mrs. Brewers said that that was just two houses away from where they lived. Rymilu quickly replied that the direction was her friend's house and she was going to stay for the weekend. She could practically _feel_ Mrs. Brewers' disappointment. It was if it were radiating off of the woman in huge waves. Before she could think things through, she offered a "play date". Mrs. Brewers quickly accepted and Rymilu mentally cringed. They stopped at the house in which Luis lived and Rymilu got out. She thanked Mrs. Brewers and Misael for the ride and promised she would see them soon. Misael got out to help her get her gear and said a chaste sorry and bid her a good night. Soon the white Volkswagen was away and Rymilu walked to the house in which she supposed was her friend. She entered and was greeted with Luis's older brother's pacing figure. His head snapped to look at her. His scowl deepened and his blue eyes met her pink ones. Worry and desperation and fear swam in those sky blue eyes.

"Where's Ryu?" she whispered.

"Rymilu, I seriously don't know."

_Autumn Leaves_

He wandered every hall, walked into every room, touched everything that caught his attention. He was at the final room. There was nothing special about it, but it caught his attention for no apparent reason. Luis let himself in and closed the door behind him. The scent of death struck his nose like a violent creature. He gasped and tried very hard to not gag. He covered his mouth and walked forward. There seemed to be something in the bed.

Slowly and carefully, he pulled the cover down only to reveal two white corpses. One of the two corpses was a woman, probably in her mid twenties. The other one – the man – the unmoving corpse – was a man that seemed way too familiar. Some thing about these two made his skin prickle. Both of the cadavers looked strangely familiar.

"Who are these people?" he called out to no one in particular. As he turned around, one figure walked out of the shadows. Her purple hair caught the light and she took her time making her way to the boy. Irritation sparked in the boy as he turned his back to her and studied the man.

"That is…. Classified information, Master Ryu. Perhaps Master Hayate or Master Hayabusa would tell you."

"Tell me… Ayane, right?"

"Yes sir."

"Tell me, please, Ayane."

The purple haired girl sighed and she ran a hand through her hair before opening her mouth. Luis waited as patiently as he could. He didn't want to hurry this girl; this key to telling him what the hell was going on. Finally, the girl seemed to have gathered the courage and she looked at the corpse of the man; eyes searching for something.

"It really surprises me that they haven't told you anything. But I will, Master Ryu." She took a deep breath. "There was a moment of despair in the Mugen Tenshin Village. The Hayabusa ninja clan decided to help as much as they could by sending their best ninja. So they all agreed – the Mugen Tenshin leaders. During the sixth raid, the Ayane of the village – the original Ayane – died and Master Hayate was really depressed. But he continued fighting. He sent one of the best ninjas and fighters, Master Sunset. Along with the traitor who just happened to be my sister. My older sister – or at least the original Ayane's – and they raided tons of times; both killed as much enemies as possible.

"Everything seemed to be promising in the Mugen Tenshin leaders' eyes, but just to make sure, they sent the Traitor and Master Sunset. During that raid, everything went wrong. A big explosion occurred and Master Sunset died; and the Traitor managed to escape; she managed to teleport to the Hayabusa mansion. When she got there, she was covered in blood. She was crouching and she just met one of the servant's eyes before whispering, 'Tell Ryu that I'm sorry…' and she fell dead. The servant cried and cried as she called for help. Two men, the trainees of Master Ryu, helped the poor woman carry the body. They carried her to the room – this room – the room of Master Hayabusa and the Traitor. The maid, she disposed of the clothing Traitor had and washed her body.

"She called another maid, this one younger – barely ten – and told her to tell Master Ryu who had just gotten back and was in the office. Master Ryu came here and the maid left him mourn in peace. That same night, Master Ryu died."

While Ayane talked, Luis couldn't help but imagine the scenario. He could almost feel the pain of every one of the servants and could taste the blood. He thought of everything that Ayane had said and something – a thought – made him curious. "What do you mean by 'That night Master Ryu died'?"

"They didn't – of course they didn't. Master Ryu, you are a clone. You are just like me; a clone and nothing more. No; you are something else. Master, you have been revived like me to help the clans defeat the big enemy."

Luis felt his heart drop like a rock. He was a clone? No; their just playing with my…. He trailed off as he stared at the man in the bed. Anger ignited and he spun around, glaring at the young girl. "Stop fucking with me," he hissed. He grabbed the girl's arm and twisted it behind her. "Tell me the goddamn truth."

Ayane cried out in pain and bit her lip as tears formed in her eyes. "Master Ryu, I…. I am not lying. Please, let me go and look at the corpses closely! Please!" pleaded the young girl.

He pushed her to the ground and did as the girl had suggested. Pain, confusion and horror plugged into him as he stared at the man's face. Same mouth, hair, skin tone…. Luis backed away and looked at the girl. Mustering as much courage to ask, he breathed deeply. "So, so, that is me?"

Ayane offered him a small, sad smile. She nodded. Luis went to her and helped her out. Regret and guilt punched him. He managed to stammer an apology and the girl forgave him. He sighed. "We, we should go back, Master Ryu."

Luis nodded and both left.

_Mist_

Rymilu paced back and forth as she frowned and bit her lip. There was no reason what so ever that Luis could have gone somewhere that wasted lots of time. It was a _whole week_ with no sign of him! He had only called that he was over at a friend's house and wouldn't return until much later. She collapsed on his bed. Please be okay, Luigi, she prayed. The room's door opened and she sat up. Her pink eyes widened and she smiled.

She immediately lunged at him to envelope him in a hug when he placed his hand on her chest and pushed. Rymilu crashed onto the wall and the breath in her lungs escaped her; pain surrounded her. Her vision was blurry and black dots danced around. She slumped on the ground and began gasping like a maniac. She closed her eyes tightly while grasping her throat.

Shock and fear and confusion wove in and out of her. Footsteps were heard as Luis approached her and yanked her up with a very tight grip. Pain was visible on the girl's features. Tears brimmed in her eyes. Why is he doing this? Rymilu thought as he lead her to the door. He roughly threw her down and she gasped as she caught herself. With tears running down her cheeks, Rymilu stared questioningly at him.

"Get out," he barked. "Get out and never return!"

Terror gripped the young eleven year old and she slowly stood before backing away. Her feelings were present in her eyes as she kept her gaze fixed on the boy she knew and had grown attached to. But he was no longer a boy. He was a monster. A monster he had always been….

Betration stabbed Rymilu's heart like a stake slicing into a vampire. Carefully, she felt for the railing and fled the scene. She jerked the house's door opened and slammed it behind her as she ran. Tears flew everywhere as it began pouring rain. Her feet pounded the cement and contacted the puddles of water that had ever so easily formed. And she ran and ran and ran through the rain, never stopping and never looking back.

_Autumn Leaves_

Luis breathed in and out. He couldn't believe he had just thrown her out. Couldn't believe how rude he had been. To her; to the broken angelic beauty. He became angry at himself. What the hell is your problem, Ryu? He demanded. Why did you do that to her?

With a sigh escaping his lips, Luis sat on his bed. Sadness crept into him and spread every where like an epidemic. He stared at the door longingly. He pondered on how to avoid her from now on. His gaze wandered aimlessly and landed on a picture of her. He stood up and walked towards it. He picked the picture that was on his bed stand and examined it. There was a small smile playing on his lips as he remembered that day.

That had been the very first time she had stayed over at his house. And that was the first time she had worn something that belonged to him. She had been wearing a long blue shirt that he had let her borrow. It hung from her tiny frame, but she didn't complain. She just kept on playing and teasing and being a really happy child. He had taught her many things in some video game he had purchased. He had laughed like a maniac when she accidently said something dirt. Something she had not realized. He had blurted out, "That's what she said!", and she had stared at him with a very confused face. He had decided not to tell her what that meant and she had become rather angry with him. His brother had taken the picture where she was angry and pouting while Luis had grinned wit an arm around her shoulders.

A chuckled was let out by the boy. Good times, good times, he mused. But now those good times were over. Forever. His spirit darkened and he put the picture back on his bed stand. The small smile that had been on his lips faltered and there was no sign of it anywhere on his face.

He would have to do everything to get away from the girl. From Rymilu. Because if not, then who knew what would happed. He sighed again.

_Stupid unexpected changes…._


End file.
